


Lush

by Allthephils



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bathtubs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, IG stories, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthephils/pseuds/Allthephils
Summary: Dan and Phil get way too relaxed on their day off. Inspired by their Lush bath bomb IG stories. This is definitely exactly how it happened.





	Lush

Dan stood, naked at the side of the tub, hand poised above the rising water. He readied his phone to film the moment and opened his hand. There was a satisfying plop and a lovely fizz as the bath bomb began to dissipate into the warm bath. He had been seriously excited to find a find a bathtub in their hotel room and he and Phil agreed that their muscles could use a good soak on this rare day off. They made a special trip to Lush for bath bombs and he was even more excited to find they had a black one, with silver glitter no less. It was perfect, like some sort of dystopian cyberpunk self care spa experience. He watched the water turn grey and shimmery and then a swirl of pink appeared, then orange, and yellow.  _ What the fuck? _

“Phil! Phil, get in here, quick!”

Phil ran in to the bathroom. “What Dan?! Oh. Hello naked.” He smacked Dan’s ass, enjoying the view. 

“Look at this.” Dan pointed at the water with an incredulous look on his face. “Can you believe this shit?”

“You called me in to look at your bath bomb? Jesus Dan, you scared me. I half expected to see beetles spilling out into the hotel bath. I know what these look like, I use them all the time, you’re a bit late to the party.” Phil had moved in close and was softly rubbing Dan’s right ass cheek. 

“No, LOOK!” Dan pointed an emphatic finger and widened his eyes. “THIS is not what I signed up for. I thought I had bought a black bath bomb, but it’s got…” He wrinkled his nose in distaste, “colors.” His tone was one of genuine disgust. 

“Oh no! Whatever shall we do? You poor thing!” Phil had a hand over his heart, mocking Dan. He giggled, with his tongue between his teeth and wrapped his arms around Dan’s neck.

“Babe, I’m sorry, but if that’s not a metaphor, I don’t know what is.”

“What’s a metaphor?” Dan’s voice dropped lower. “What are you on about?” He always had a thing for being naked when Phil was fully clothed and he was having a hard time keeping his dander up with his man so close. 

“This, Dan.” Phil gestured toward the water. “I always said you were soft and candy colored inside. You just have to get past the rough, black exterior, and there it is, shimmering.” He leaned in and gave Dan a quick kiss. 

Dan’s soft cock brushed against Phil’s jeans with the movement and he sighed into his mouth. “I had a very compelling argument ready but you’ve destroyed my ability to form coherent thought.” Dan leaned in for another kiss but Phil pulled away.

“Oh no you don’t. I wan’t floral scented, freshly bathed Dan, in the bed waiting, when I get out of MY bath.” He looked down at Dan’s half hard cock and raised an eyebrow. “And don’t wank in there.”

“Yes sir. Wouldn’t dream of it.” Dan grinned as climbed in, pausing to film the colorful bath bomb as it fizzed about. 

  
  
  


Dan walked out of the bathroom, a face mask still in place from his self-administered mini spa treatment. “All yours.” He called over his shoulder as he turned on the warm tap at the sink, ready to remove the sticky film from his skin.

Phil Lay on the bed, towel around his waist. He looked up and saw Dan in the mirror, “Aaaaaah!” He yelped. “What is that? That is the stuff of nightmares. I thought I was about to be murdered!” 

“Small price to pay for beauty, Phil.” Dan began peeling the mask away. 

Phil walked past him toward the tub, arms full of candles, matches, and his phone. “I wouldn’t know. I’m naturally beautiful.” He flashed an impish smile back at Dan. 

“You’ll get no argument from me.” Dan reached for a washcloth. “And remember what you told me, no wanking!”

“I make no promises!” Phil shut the door between them and turned on the tap. As the tub filled, he lit the candles and placed them around the room and on the edge of the tub. He grabbed his bath bomb from the shelf and dropped it in. Blue and pink swirled out like a comet as the bomb fizzed across the tub. There were trails of bubbles that reminded Phil of DNA or flower crowns. He filmed the spectacle for a few seconds before setting down his phone, turning off the light, and climbing in. Usually he’d watch anime or read a book in the bath but he didn’t want to risk staying in so long that Dan lost interest so he decided to just relax with his thoughts. He enjoyed the quiet. He loved the feel of the fizz against his skin and the colors all around him, and he breathed in the sweet scent of blueberry and rose. His knees poked out of the water awkwardly. Phil was too long for most tubs, in more ways than one. His dick bobbed in and out of the water too. Damn that booty for lifting him so high. No tub was ever deep enough. He didn’t really mind though, he lay his head back, exhaling all the tension and stress of tour, and closed his eyes.

 

Dan had finished cleaning his face and moisturizing and brushing his teeth. He smelled amazing and he actually ran his arm under his nose to smell his own skin. Pretty delicious. Looking at himself in the mirror, he ran his hand over his chest. He looked healthy, fit, slimmer than he ever had. He and Phil had made so many positive changes and it showed. Even his skin looked better, he glowed. Mostly, he just felt so proud of them both, for the changes they’d made, for this tour, for where they were at as a couple. There were a few more candles left from the stash Phil had acquired on their mall excursion. Dan lit them and put them on Phil’s night table. He turned off all but one dim light by the door. He set the lube and two washcloths next to the candles and looked around. He debated ordering a bottle of wine to the room but he worried wine might render them both a little too relaxed. He really wanted Phil tonight. They’d had a hot celebratory opening night in Brighton but since then, they’d been too exhausted to do much more than cuddle. 

Phil had a habit of staying in the bath for hours so Dan thought he might gently remind him of what was waiting for him. After a small knock on the door, he walked in, still naked and knelt down next to the bath. Phil didn’t open his eyes but he reached his hand out and groped for Dan, pawing at his chest and twisting to feel lower, bumping into his pubic hair. He smiled with a small nod, satisfied that Dan hadn’t covered up, and pulled his hand back into the water. Dan laughed a breathy, fond sort of laugh and brushed Phil’s hair back.

“Hey Ariel, just making sure you don’t get too comfortable in here.”

“It’s so good, I’m never getting out.”

“Really? Because about a third of you is out already.” Dan ran a single finger along Phil’s soft cock, which was just sort of floating there. Phil hummed his approval and opened one eye slightly to get a glimpse of his temptress of a boyfriend.

“Your skin looks great.” Phil said.

“Told you.” He had drifted up and now he traced lazy circles on Phil’s stomach.

Phil closed his eyes again and settled his head back, sighing. “We really got all relaxed and clean and good smelling just to get dirty again, didn’t we?”

“Can’t help it. You look really good.” Dan ran his hand up to Phil’s chest, brushing his fingertips over a nipple. Phil arched just slightly into the touch and Dan pinched. Just a soft, rolling pinch but it was enough to elicit a moan from Phil. Dan scratched his nails along the pale skin of Phil’s chest and spent some time teasing the other nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger and tugging softly. Phil pulled himself up just a few inches so his shoulders rested on the edge of the tub. He reached over the edge and found Dan, half hard again. He wrapped his hand around and listened for Dan’s telltale growl. He stroked once and Dan grew hard in his hand. God, Phil loved that feeling. It was so easy for him to get Dan going and he didn’t hide his smug little smirk. His body responded in kind. 

He was enveloped in warmth and sweet fragrance. His skin felt alive under Dan’s fingers and Dan’s cock felt gorgeous in his hand. He was a strange mix of electric arousal and languid relaxation. His cock truly bobbed now, straight and long and hard. Half the length poked out of the water and Dan chuckled as he eyed it. He moved a hand below the water and stroked the area under Phil’s balls with two fingers, watching his cock make tiny ripples in the water as it jumped. He wrapped his hand around the base. The bathwater was foamy and a little oily, just enough to let Dan’s hand slide easily along the entire length of Phil’s cock, squeezing as he came over the tip, swiping his thumb over the head and playing a bit with the sensitive skin just beneath the head.

“Dan, god that feels so good.”

“You wanna get out? Climb into bed with me?”  

“No... and also yes.” Phil stroked again, reminding himself what he could have if he dragged himself away from this bliss. Dan reached into bath and pulled the plug. He grabbed a fluffy white towel and stood holding it open. 

“Come on, then.” 

Phil carefully stood and stepped out of the tub into Dan’s arms. The towel wrapped around him like burrito and Dan rubbed up and down, warming and drying him. They blew out the candles and Phil followed Dan into the bedroom, dropping the towel behind him.

“Dan! It looks so pretty out here. So romantic.” 

Dan climbed under the covers and scooched toward the center of the big hotel bed. Phil went round to his side and did the same. He groaned, “Oh my god, I love fresh sheets.” Snuggling  close to Dan, Phil weaved their legs together with one long ago learned motion, his hands finding their favorite resting place on Dan’s ass.. 

“Mmm babe, you’re so warm.” Dan’s arm was snaking it’s way under Phil and the other wrapped around him, pulling him close. He buried his face in Phil’s neck, nuzzling his cheek against the soft skin and inhaling deeply. “And you smell so fucking good.”

This tangled embrace was second nature. Most of the time, they’d fall asleep like this. When they didn’t, they found each other in the night and woke up this way. Now they sunk into the bed, letting their bodies go completely except for undulating hips and lazy searching hands.

Phil moaned a soft, breathy moan. “Dan?”

Dan kissed his neck by way of a response. 

Phil’s head lulled into his pillow. “I think that bath took all the fuck out of me.” They were both still hard, and their sleepy gyrations were just enough to keep that going.

Dan laid his head on the pillow facing Phil. “Me too. Were you gonna fuck me?”

Phil nodded.

Dan kissed Phil’s nose and said, “It’s the thought that counts.”

Phil laughed quietly. “Too messy anyway, and way too much effort.”

“Way too much.” Dan angled his neck in invitation and Phil burrowed his head into Dan’s shoulder so he could kiss and suck the sensitive skin there.

Dan growled, “fuck.” HIs breath quickened. “There were some things I wanted to do to you too.”

“Oh yeah?” Phil said before going back to the job of kissing every inch of neck he could reach. He lowered his voice till it was just a whisper next to Dan’s ear. “Tell me what you wanted to do.”

Dan smiled as a shiver ran down his spine. “Well, you’re so clean. I thought I might eat you out.”

“No Dan, tell me exactly what you were going to do.” Phil rocked his hips forward into Dan and bit down on the bit of neck he was kissing.   


Dan groaned, loving the feeling of his cock sliding against Phil’s, relishing in the sparks that fly in his head every time Phil kisses his neck like this. The sound of Phil’s husky whisper in his ear was almost too much, almost.

Dan cleared his throat. “I would have had you lay on your stomach.”

The kisses kept coming, along with little nibbles and a hum of acknowledgement. 

“I would have massaged your shoulders and your back,  _ aaah _ , then I’d move down to your ass.” Dan’s voice was shaky as he struggled along. “Then I’d pull your cheeks apart so I could,  _ uuuh, _ look at you.  _ mmm. _ You have the most beautiful aaass, Phil.” He was barely getting the words out between lips on his neck and rolling hips and kneading hands and so much warm skin. “I’d duck down and kiss you just like I’m kissing your mouth.” Phil ran a finger along the cleft of Dan’s ass and over his hole. “ _ Fuck.  _ I’d use the tip of my tongue to trace around your,  _ god,  _ pretty pink,  _ fuck _ , hole.”  

Phil was loving this and he smiled against Dan’s neck, breathing warm against the skin. Goosebumps spread over Dan’s upper body and he whimpered as Phil’s finger teased his rim. 

“Phil, I wanna cum, I’m done. Make me cum, baby.” Dan sounded wrecked, his breathing ragged, his eyes were closed. Phil pulled away to face him and kissed those rosy lips as he reached behind himself to grab the lube. 

“Give me your left hand.” Dan held his hand out, palm up, and Phil squeezed a dollop of lube into it. He did the same in his own hand. He untangled their legs to the sound of a disappointed squeak from Dan. “Your place or mine?”

Dan opened his eyes. “What?”

“You wanna jack ourselves or each other?” Phil was playing calm but he was about to lose it. The feel of Dan, quivering against him had him teetering on the edge.

“Each other.” Dan reached, crossing their forearms and took Phil in hand just as Phil’s fingers curled around him. Dan looked between them and the thought occurred to him that this is exactly how they sign autographs. He wasn’t coherent enough to articulate the thought but a giggle escaped that melted into a moan. Phil giggled back for no reason at all and closed the small space between them, licking into Dan’s mouth and biting his lip. Their hands bumped into each other and weren’t exactly coordinated but they each knew what the other needed. They didn’t have to think, they knew this by heart. Dan didn’t take long to spill cum over Phil’s very skilled hand, with Phil following closely behind, making a mess of Dan’s chest. They held each other there, sticky and blissed out, so warm and so very sleepy. 

After a few minutes, Phil pulled away and curled his lip. “Eew. I hate to move, but we need to clean this up.”

Dan’s voice was a mumble, “right behind you on the nightstand.”

Phil looked back and found the cloths. “Babe. You think of everything.” He cleaned them up and dried them then returned their legs to their natural resting place, completely entwined.

“You think these candles will be ok?”

“Mmmhmm.” Dan snuggled in as tightly as he could muster. “Gonna have to be, not moving.”

“Mmm, ok. G’night babe.”

Phil could barely make out the muffled I love you that Dan managed to get out before they both drifted to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr @allthephils


End file.
